I Commentate: From a Distance, by RoxiWright
by PyroPotter
Summary: So I Commentate on From a Distance.
1. A Slight Change

_**Pyro's Notes: My notes will be italicized and bold. This is a sort of strange story but I liked it. I AM NOT FLAMING. I'M JUST COMMENTATING.**_

_**RoxiWright wrote this story. Good job!**_

**A/N: I'm only putting this once because I feel it's obvious and implied throughout the rest of the story. I do not Own these characters or anything else. Also please review.**

Hermione had been staring at her books for about an hour unable to concentrate on anything _**Wait, what?**_. As much as she'd wanted to come back, she still felt odd, especially with Harry and Ron not around. She sighed into her book again at the thoughts of Ron _**So?**_. She was so sure that after the fight was done he would pay more attention to her but so far he seemed to be slipping further and further away _**Well his brother died! Of course he's distant!**_. Since he had begun working as an Auror he had no time to even send her an owl _**Oh. I'm very sorry for screaming at you Hermione.**_. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her. _**Not a bad first paragraph. I've done WAY worse.**_

"You seem to be having some trouble. Normally you would have been through ten pages in the time that it has taken you to write just one page." The soft dreamy voice stated in a matter-of-fact tone. _**Who could it be? *he said sarcastically***_

"Luna."_***le gasp! **_ She felt her lips lift into a smile upon hearing her voice._** I wonder why…**_ "Yeah I suppose you're right. I just can't seem to focus." She turned to face the younger girl. "I'm surprised you would notice something like that though" she said stretching her legs._** I'm so tempted to say slut just cause it's a funny word and I need an excuse to say it. Slut. *thrust fist in air in a gesture of victory***_

Luna just smiled her normal dreamy smile _**Why is everything "dreamy"?**_. "I was just headed to the Great Hall for supper and thought might ask if you would like to walk with me."

"Is it that time already?"

Luna nodded. "So?" _**Nice. Avoid the question with another question.**_

Hermione nodded. "Sure I'll walk with you."

When they reached the great hall Hermione and Luna parted ways. Luna took a place at the end of the Ravenclaw table and Hermione took hers between Neville and Ginny. _**Keep your friends close and your enemies on the other side of the Great Hall entirely. *cough* Slytherins *cough* Man I'm really sick. I need Madam Pomfrey**_

"Welcome to the world of the living Hermione. Have you been in the library this entire time?" Ginny smiled before taking a bite of a roll. _**Roll of what? And loving the "Welcome back to the world of the living,"**_

"I was." She nodded as she filled her plate. _**Wait, don't the plates automatically refill themselves?**_ "Though I didn't get much accomplished." _**What were you trying to accomplish anyway?**_ She grumbled. "Honestly, I've never had so much trouble in school. I just can't focus. How do you do it Ginny?" she asked with a sigh.

"Honestly… you won't like my answer." Ginny smirked. "Quidditch." She said when Hermione just stared at her.

Hermione laughed. "Really? That's how you deal with Harry being gone? Quidditch?"_** I have to side with Hermione on this one. You take your thoughts off of the Gryffindor Seeker by playing Quidditch?**_

"I find it's a good way to break away from reality. I see him at times and he writes often, tells me what he and Ron are up to." _**I guess that makes a little sense.**_

Hermione grumbled inwardly but smiled at her friend regardless. "Maybe Ronald and I just weren't meant to be together. _**Since when do you call Ron 'Ronald'? **_" She said more to herself then Ginny.

She didn't notice the look that Ginny gave her. "You're worried about that?" she asked softly putting her hand on top of Hermione's. "My brother just isn't good at stuff like this. The closest thing he's had to a relationship before was with Lavender and we all know how that turned out." Ginny rolled her eyes. _**I would probably roll my eyes too.**_

Hermione allowed herself to laugh but she didn't feel any better. She faked a smile for the sake of her friend Luna felt her eyes wandering towards Hermione. She'd sat in the library watching her space off for quite some time before approaching her. _**Umm… Stalker much? Or maybe over concerned friend?**_ The older Gryffindor girl sat next to the person she considered to be her best friend smiling and carrying on. Luna felt a twinge of jealousy at the attention that Ginny was receiving from Hermione. _**I fear where this is headed.**_

She could tell Hermione's smile was false and wondered exactly what it was that was bothering her. Luna left before supper had ended and headed towards the Astronomy tower. She liked to be up there at night it was a lovely view in her opinion. She sat in silence for a very long time just staring up at the moon. _**Okay?**_

"I saw you leave early." Ginny said softly sitting next to her friend. "You hardly ever leave a meal early, probably because you always come late."_** Good cause-and-effect, Ginny!**_

"I wasn't very hungry." She said in a dreamy voice. "Why didn't you stay with Hermione?" _** Wow, you went 3 minutes before you thought about Hermione again.**_

"She had to go study." Ginny grinned. "I have no idea what though, she already knows everything." _**Over-exaggeration only 2 people know everything. God and ME.**_

"Perhaps studying is how she clears her head." Luna suggested thinking of the way Hermione had looked staring at the pages of the book in the library. _** 5 points to Ravenclaw for figuring that out, Miss Lovegood!**_

Ginny shrugged "I'd never thought of it like that." _**I'd bet you hadn't **_They fell into a comfortable silence staring at the sky together. "You know…" Ginny started. "I bet she could use another friend right now. Hermione, that is. She really misses Ron and he's never been good at writing. When he does bother to write I imagine it doesn't come across very well." _** Not good at writing? Seems pretty legit.**_

Luna remained silent. _**I would too.**_

"Well perhaps we should be going." Ginny dusted off her robes and held out her hand to Luna who took it gratefully. The separated ways on the fifth floor Ginny gave Luna a brief hug and a smile. Luna smiled back. _** Okay…**_

As she reached her own common room she decided that she would take Ginny's advice and try to be a better friend for Hermione.

_**P/N So that's Chapter 1 done out of 16. Good luck to me. Please review! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**_


	2. Being a Friend

_**P/N Well we're back with more "I Commentate: From a Distance". Thank you for the nonexistent reviews! (readers: You're welcome) I was being sarcastic. Anyways, here's chapter 2: Being a friend.**_

When Hermione got a letter from Ron the next day she simply sighed over it _**Wait. How do you sigh over something?**_, it told her the same thing that all the rest of his letters had. He was enjoying himself, he was safe and he would write again later_** Wow. That sounds really boring**_. Though the story of what he had accomplished was different what she wanted to read still wasn't there_** Ok…**_. There was no 'I miss you' and he didn't ask her about how she'd been or anything like that _**Men. Wait a second, I'M a man. GO insulting yourself!**_. She grumbled into her breakfast. _**How do you grumble into something?**_

"Good Morning Hermione, Ginny." Luna said in a sing-song voice. Ginny nodded because her mouth was full and Hermione smiled. _**I actually have no comment.**_

"Good Morning Luna." Hermione said pleasantly taking her attention away from the letter in front of her. "Care to sit down?" she said making room between herself and Ginny. _**Wait. Luna belongs at the Ravenclaw table, not the Gryffindor table.**_

"That would be lovely." She said taking a seat._** Of course, you have no regard for something we call "rules"**_

Hermione looked at the letter again then put it out of her mind and turned to a conversation with Luna about the existence of Moon Frogs_** What the **_**hell **_**is a moon frog?**_. Even with Luna's explanation she didn't believe in their existence but she didn't feel like arguing with the younger girl about it. _** Why not argue? It keeps your mind off of Ron's letter.**_

Luna could see the disbelief in Hermione's eyes but she didn't mind too much because even if she didn't believe she was listening, which, was not something Hermione had always been good at when it came to her ideas. Hermione rarely believed things she could not see or read about._** Typical. So I don't exist until someone writes about me in a book or you see me.**_

Luna faced Ginny with a smile. "You have a match tomorrow?"_** Random Topic change.**_

"Yeah against Hufflepuff _**(Here is the obligatory AVPM reference) WHAT THE HELL IS A HUFFLEPUFF?**_, We'll do fine I'm not too worried about it." Ginny said with a nod. "Are you going to be commentating?"

"I'm afraid not." Luna took a sip of water. "It seems the professors don't like my commentating." _**O RLY?**_

"That's a shame." Ginny snickered. "Well I ought to be going we have the field for a practice this morning." She stood, "not that we need it" she add almost as an afterthought. After Ginny left Luna turned her attention back to Hermione who once again was staring off into space._** Since when does Hermione just zone out?**_

"Did you get any letters this morning?" Luna asked casually even though she already knew the answer._** Rhetorical question, LIKE A LUNA.**_

"Yeah Ron sent me a letter." _**Vague**_ Hermione sighed. "What about you? Any letters?" she asked turning the subject to Luna instead._**Ok… Extremely random**_

"Katie Bell sent me a lovely letter." Luna smiled as she recalled the letter._** Oh well that's almost as vague as Hermione's answer.**_

Hermione looked at Luna in surprise. "I never knew you and Katie were close."_** Ok… I don't like where this is going.**_

"We were quite close." Luna nodded not saying anything more about it. "So what did Ronald say to you in his letter?"_** SINCE WHEN WAS RON RONALD?**_

"The same things he always writes. Can we please talk about something else?"_** Ok. Awkward.**_

"What would you like to talk about?" _**Quick and to-the-point. I like it**_

Hermione shrugged so they sat in silence for the remainder of breakfast. She felt Luna watching her but chose to ignore it _**Why ignore it when you could point it out and make the situation even more awkward?**_. The younger girl had such odd mannerisms in Hermione's opinion._** Mannerisms?**_

Luna almost skipped up the stairs smiling as she headed to her classes while Hermione drug her feet silently wishing for her potions class to be cancelled_***le gasp! Hermione would never wish for a class to be canceled!**_. It didn't matter though, no matter how much she willed it her class still happened as did all of her other morning classes._** I WIN!**_

She almost didn't feel like going to lunch when it was time. In fact the only reason she went was because Luna sought her out and asked her to._** Ok. How did Luna find you?**_

Hermione held her tongue _**Ok. Strange images are in my head of Hermione holding her tongue **_but she wanted to ask the younger girl why she'd taken such a sudden interest in her _**That's what I was wondering…**_. It didn't seem to matter that Hermione hadn't asked because Luna answered the question as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I enjoy being with you Hermione. It's like being with a very good friend." _**'Like' being with a good friend?**_

"Luna you are a very good friend." Hermione insisted unsure of how else to respond._** See? Hermione was thinking what I was!**_

"That's nice" her voice was soft and dreamy as normal but at the same time there seemed to be something off about it. "Would you care to join me at the lake later?"_** This is quickly getting more and more awkward…**_

Hermione thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly. "Sounds like fun." She knew she needed to think of something other than Ron and Luna had a way of capturing her full attention and helping her forget. "When?"

"Just before supper."

Hermione nodded again as they sat down where Ginny was already sitting._** Wait. You sat on Ginny?**_

_**P/N So chapter 2 is done and I'm thoroughly bored. KTHXBAI! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE EXISTENT REVIEWS!**_


	3. One Step Forward

Hermione felt rather foolish walking out towards the lake just before sunset_**I probably would too**_. She had a book just in case Luna didn't show up that way if anyone asked she could claim she was studying _**Studying? Oh please**_. Of course that wasn't something she had to worry about because she'd hardly opened her book when Luna showed up._** Talk about random**_

"You came." Luna said as she sat down next to Hermione._** Of course she did! She's right next to you!**_

"I said I would." Hermione shrugged. It was then that she looked up and the younger girl and was awe struck. She noticed that in the fading sunlight Luna's hair almost glowed as did her eyes. And her pale skin had never looked more beautiful. Hermione blushed lightly _**Why'd you blush? **_and looked back down at her book.

"What book is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,"_** Hermione, you've probably read that book hundreds of times.**_

"That's an interesting book; I hope to someday add some of my own findings to that book or at least one similar."_** We hadn't noticed that already. (Sarcasm FTW)**_

Hermione nodded at the younger girl. She'd never imagined Luna actually wanting to do something normal _**Biased much?**_. They sat together silently until the light began to fade. Luna read the Quibbler and Hermione continued to study though it was becoming increasingly difficult in the fading light._** I have this problem a lot. There's not enough light for me to read. Curse you, day/night cycle!**_

Luna held back a giggle upon seeing Hermione struggle to hold her wand to light the book and turn pages. "Try this" she suggested as she took the wand and placed it behind Hermione's ear.

Hermione blushed. "I never thought to do that."

Luna smiled. "We should probably be going in soon anyway. I imagine supper has already started."_** It probably did.**_

Hermione unlit her wand and followed Luna inside. She stared at Luna wondering what to say to the younger girl. They hadn't talked very much but she'd been so content just reading near Luna. She felt lighter around her, like things didn't matter so much. Luna glanced rather shyly at Hermione. She smiled realizing that as usual with Hermione she would have to be the one to break the silence. "Aren't the grounds beautiful in this time of year?"_** Random topic change FTW!**_

Hermione nodded. "Hogwarts is very pretty all year round."_**Ok…**_ She smiled. It was getting quite dark but that didn't stop her from looking around. They continued that line of conversation until they reached the main building where there was once again a natural yet comfortable lull in the conversation.

Luna had been right about supper already having begun. They slipped into the noisy Hall unnoticed by all except Ginny who smiled and waved them over.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show at all. Where have you two been?"_** Explain this one.**_

"Down by the lake." Hermione shrugged._** By yourselves? Right before sunset? I'd be a bit suspicious, if you asked me.**_

Ginny snickered. "It IS a lovely night for a date by the lake I suppose."_** Probably what I would have said. GO GINNY!**_

Hermione blushed furiously and almost spit out the water she'd just taken a sip of. "It was not a date. We we're studying."_** Sure you were.**_

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Hermione."_** I find your lack of humor disturbing, Commander Hermione.**_

Luna remained silent during the meal. She pushed her food around her plate taking bites only when she noticed Ginny looking at her. She wondered briefly how long she would be able to keep her friends in the dark about the way she was feeling. She gave a dreamy smile to them and stood. "I'm not to terribly hungry. I think I will be leaving now."_** RANDOM!**_

"Bye Luna, I enjoyed spending time with you." Hermione said shyly. She felt her cheeks warm though she wasn't sure why._** I wanna know why too!**_

Luna waved and walked away. She felt lighter after hearing Hermione say she had enjoyed their time together.

"Is Loony alright," Ginny asked Hermione after watching her friend leave? "She seemed kind of out of it."_** Since when did Ginny call Luna 'Loony'?**_

"She seemed fine earlier."

"Maybe I'll go check up on her in a bit. If I get caught out past curfew you won't punish me will you?"

"Why would you be out past curfew?"

Ginny shrugged and stood leaving Hermione all by herself._** And ends Chapter 3, leaving both me and Hermione very confused. Send in those reviews, and 5 points to your House if you caught the Star Wars reference. BTW I'm now on Pottermore, my username is AshSparks30061, feel free to friend me!**_


	4. Emotional Interlude

_**P/N I took a 2 month break. On with the commentary!**_

Ginny found Luna exactly where she always found her when something seemed to be wrong with her. _**Seemed? I would find it fairly obvious something's been bothering her.**_

"What's been bothering you? Luna you can't fool me something has been bugging you since the start of the year."_** You just now ask her? What kind of friend are you?**_

Luna sighed. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell Ginny everything but she wasn't sure how she would react_** I don't like where this is going.**_. When Ginny sat next to her Luna rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. "How did you know you loved Harry?"_** Awkward, off-topic question. Nice *sarcasm***_

"Well," Ginny started "I don't know it was just a feeling. I wanted to be with him all the time and I was scared when he was away or hurt." Ginny shrugged. "I can't explain it Luna. Why do you ask?" Ginny immediately thought of Katie_** … **_. She knew that the two had been together but she was unsure how long or if they were still together or if Luna was thinking of someone totally different_** Slightly less awkward. Slightly.**_. "Is this about Katie?"

Luna frowned a little. "She wrote me a lovely letter the other day. I was quite happy at first."

"What happened?"

"I'm not in love with Katie. I tried to love her." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone._** …**_

"I'm sorry Luna. Did you tell her?"

"I wrote her back as soon as I realized but I wish I hadn't led her down this path. I never wanted to hurt her or anything." Luna sighed._** Classic Luna is Classic.**_

"It'll be alright mate. Katie has got pretty thick skin." Ginny said putting her arm around Luna's shoulder. "So is that all that's been bothering you?"_** It most definitely isn't!**_

"No." Luna sighed again. "But I would rather try to work things out for myself on this one if that's alright?"_** Accept advice. Now accept my advice to accept advice. Wait, wut?**_

"Of course that's fine. I'm always here for you though Luna."_** Friendly Ginny is Friendly**_

Luna nodded. They sat like that for awhile longer. Luna was the one that broke the silence. "I imagine we ought to be going soon. Prefects will be doing rounds no doubt."_** Good thinking, now RUN.**_

"Luna have you ever been caught out past curfew before?"_** Slightly off topic.**_

"No. But there is a first time for everything."

The parted ways with a hug like normal only Ginny's hug did little to comfort Luna. _** Well, that's sad *note lack of sarcasm***_

Instead of heading to her common room Luna decided she wanted to go back up to the astronomy tower_** Ok, the prefects will make an exception JUST FOR YOU. No, that's not how it works.**_. She sat there for quite some time just thinking about everything_** Everything? That's a lot of thoughts.**_. Her first thoughts were of Katie and how she'd probably broken her heart. She felt bad about it. Luna had never meant to hurt anyone but she knew that if things had continued on then the pain would've been worse for both of them_** Probably**_. Then she thought of Hermione. She thought of the way her hair had looked in the fading sunlight and how content she'd looked reading. Luna thought of the joy she'd felt when Hermione had called her a good friend and of the ache she'd felt when she'd got mad at Ginny for calling their time at the lake a date_** Well, this is awkward.**_. She was so wrapped up in thoughts of Hermione that when Hermione was in front of her she thought she was dreaming._** Wait, that's not a 24/7 feeling for you?**_

"What are you still doing up here Luna?" Hermione asked curiously. She had watched Luna for awhile and had even wondered if the girl was even awake what with how she'd been so still._** We all get sucked up in daydreams every now and then. BTW Luna: I told you so.**_

"Hermione?" she said softly unsure.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked holding out her hand to the younger girl to help her up._** Probably not.**_

"I'm fine_** LIAR**_. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm patrolling. You shouldn't be out right now. Come on let me walk you back to your common room so you don't get in trouble."_**Technically, she should already be in trouble.**_

Luna nodded. "It's quite nice up here don't you think. I came up here all the time when you were gone. I rather like it."

"It's against the rules."_** At least you came to your sense.**_

"Oh I know but I've never been caught. Well that's not all true. Dumbledore used to find me up here all the time but he would never be upset with me. He said he also liked it up here."_** Understandable. Dumbledore was a complex man.**_

Hermione didn't respond until she had nearly walked Luna the entire way. "If he never said anything about it I suppose I won't either. Though I do wish you would try to be a bit more careful." Hermione wrapped Luna in a hug. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble and you won't always be so fortunate."_** Fortunate? Technically, she was still caught.**_

She felt the cold hit her hard when Hermione let her go but she smiled regardless "Thank you for your concern Hermione."


	5. Two Steps Back

_**P/N SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FUR SU LONG PLEES FORGIVES ME!**_

The next morning Hermione was slow getting up_** I wonder…**_. She knew that everyone else was already awake because they were excited for the Quidditch match later that day. She wasn't a huge Quidditch fan even so she went to every game to support her house and more importantly her best friend_** Friends always come first! Sometimes**_. When she went down to breakfast Ginny was dressed in her Quidditch robes already with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. It made sense for her to become captain she was extremely good_** That lack of comma is disturbing**_. Calm and collected when it came to a game. Hermione sat down across from her excited friend_** Contradiction FTW**_.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not at all, Hufflepuff is doing well this year but we'll always be better" Ginny said confidentially. _**I think you mean confidently. Well, maybe you'll win. Maybe…**_

Luna showed up shortly after Hermione wearing her lion hat as usual_** I love that lion hat. It's awesome!**_. "Good luck today Ginny I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks Loony," Ginny said affectionately_** Affectionately? Am I the only who thought weird thoughts right then?**_. "I gotta go. One of the beaters is really nervous she's heard some pretty gruesome stories." _**I'd be nervous if I was a beater!**_

Ginny left Luna and Hermione alone together. Luna stared into her cereal bowl and Hermione busily read the paper.

Luna was the one to break the silence. "May I sit with you during the match?" _** WEIRD THOUGHTS! *throws something out window***_

"Oh that would be wonderful Luna." Hermione said sincerely. "I don't like sitting by myself at matches because I don't really know what's going on."_** It's not that hard of a game to follow, Hermione! All that happens is… *drones on and on about rules***_

Luna's smile brightened. "I could try to explain what's happening to you, though if my commentating is anything to go by I'm not any better than you." _** Don't be so hard on yourself!**_

They both laughed. Hermione enjoyed the sound of Luna's laugh _**THOUGHTS**_. It was so cheerful and honest. Luna had also taken a moment to just enjoy the sound of Hermione's laughter.

When it was time for the match the headed to the stands, Hermione nervously grabbed Luna's hand so they didn't get separated in the crowd _**Fake excuse is fake and obvious**_. Even after they found a good spot to stand Hermione found herself reluctant to let the younger girls hand to leave her grip._** As I said, fake excuse is fake.**_

It was a close match, Hufflepuff was indeed a strong team but they were still no match for Gryffindor. Luna and Hermione cheered loudly every time Ginny managed to get the Quaffle into the goal. In her excitement at the end of the game, when Gryffindor's seeker caught the snitch, Luna threw her arms around Hermione's neck and kissed her Hermione leaned into it briefly kissing back_** ERMAHGERD IT FINALLY HAPPENED THE MOMENT WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR**_. It had been unplanned but it felt nice, nicer than Hermione had ever felt before in such a simple kiss, and nicer than Luna had ever dared imagine _**YUS**_. Luna withdrew first nervously blushing when she'd realized what she had done. Hermione stood silently stunned for a long while seemingly unaware of the screaming crowd around her and her younger friend._** AND NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY**_

"I'm..." Luna started to apologize but Hermione rushed off before she could get the statement out. _**SCRATCH THAT. ONE FUCK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY, BUT NO ONE GAVE HALF A SHIT.**_

Back in the Gryffindor common room there was much celebration. They'd won the first game of the season. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Ginny was in the center of the attention. They congratulated her and gave her gifts. She looked around the room and but couldn't find Hermione anywhere. After everyone had calmed down she pulled one of the other girls aside. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"I think she said something about a bath." The younger girl shrugged.

Ginny frowned. She'd caught a glimpse of her friend running out of the stands after the game but she had no idea why Hermione had been in such a rush. _**IGNORANCE IS THE OPPOSITE OF BLISS.**_

Hermione sighed. The water felt good. She liked being a prefect it had quite a few benefits and the bath was just one of them.

She felt her hand move up to her lips why'd she kiss me? She asked herself again _**PUNCTUATION!**_. Why did I like it? Did I really kiss her back? She asked herself even more exasperated. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water. She stayed in the bath until her fingers and toes were pruned. She pulled herself out of the water feeling extremely tired. She wanted to talk to Luna almost as much as she wanted to avoid her._** AWWW THAT'S SU SWEET. I'M SCREAMING A LOT AREN'T I? I'll stop**_

When she made it back to the common room Ginny was the only one still awake. Hermione was surprised to see her.

"You've never stayed out past curfew like this before, at least not without Harry and Ron pulling you along. Where have you been?" Ginny asked trying to hold back a yawn.

"I needed to clear my head." Hermione sighed.

Ginny stood and wrapped Hermione in a hug. "Is everything alright?" _**No.**_

Hermione nodded and looked at her best friend. "I think so _**Liar**_. We should probably go to bed."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione, if you want to talk about it we can." _**TALK ABOUT IT**_

Hermione nodded and headed up to the dorms. "Goodnight Ginny."

Hermione laid down in her bed but she couldn't sleep her mind was plagued with images of a certain blonde._** AND THUS, THE STAGE IS SET. DAMN I'M SCREAMING AGAIN.**_

_**P/N Again I'm really sorry that I was gone for a long time. Luckily, throughout that long time I wrote. Somewhat.**_


End file.
